And You Were There!
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: Tiffany F. Ebrum attends a strange boarding school for gifted children, and when she befriends the new kid in school, she's about to have the most wild ride of her life. AU, No OCs. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is honesty a very strange tale, so fasten your seatbelts and prepare yourself for a wild ride.**

It was a bright summer day in the state of Delaware. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Several boys and even a young girl were running around playing soccer, but one girl wasn't joining their game.

A blonde girl of about twelve was sitting underneath a tall oak tree, calmly writing in a small diary with a pink velvet cover. Several books on science and archeology were nearly stacked in a pile next to her.

_Dear Diary,_

_School will be starting up again tomorrow, and T is none too happy about it. He hates our school. I swear, all he wants to do is run around, play soccer, or watch those stupid Cartoon Network shows on TV. I tried to get him to read some, but he threw a huge fit. You should have a seen his face!_

_I, on the other hand, can't wait for school to start. 7th grade will be so much fun! I already know all the curriculum, but I might make some new friends! God knows I need some..._

_Oop, it's getting dark, and mom's calling is in for supper._

_ Talk to you later,_

_Tiffany F. Ebrum_

Tiffany strod up and stretched, and retied her ponytail. She bent down to pick up her other books, glasses nearly slipping off her nose. _God_, she thought. _When are those contact lenses going to come? It's been three weeks!_

Her brother grabbed his soccer ball and ran past Tiffany with a quick "sorry!" His long dirty blonde hair with bright green ends whipped behind him as he raced to their house, where their mother was waiting.

"Come on in, dears. Don't forget to wash those dirty hands, Tuff. Hello, Tiffany, Darling."

Tiffany hugged her mother, smiling at the fact that she called her own son by that ridiculous nickname. Her brother had gotten the nickname "Tuff" after watching a movie about greaser boys in the sixties. Once a big rumble started in the movie, he fell in love. He talked in sixties lingo for two whole weeks. their father had jokingly called him "one tuff kid", and the nickname stuck.

Tiffany's father sat down at the kitchen table, going through a large stack of government papers. Tiffany and her mother had always joked about his working for the cabinet, as he wasn't even a United States citizen. Her father was born and raised in Britain, and somehow the president liked how her father looked at problems, and asked him to be in the cabinet. The government was as lazy as ever. Tiffany sighed. She was so glad school started tomorrow.

After eating dinner in silence, Tiffany rushed up to her room, going over a checklist she had in her jeans pocket.

Backpack? Check.

Textbooks? Check.

Dorm Key? Check. Thank God i have a room to myself this year...

Wide ruled notebook paper? Check!

Tiffany picked up the brochure the school always gave her when she picked up her schedule. The school she went to was a strange one. It was a bording school, and The kids there always dyed their hair weird colors and they had the weirdest classes, like woodshop or basic judo techniques. The school was made for children who were especially gifted on one or more areas (hers was science and writing), but as far as Tiffany could tell, some just bought their way in.

The biggest bullies of Tiffany's school definitly fit those "needing to become shaped into respectable members of society" crap the principal always yammered on about.

Danny Kingston and Edward Gon were the most rotten people Tiffany knew. Danny probably bought his way into the school; he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. His hair was a robin's egg blue, and he always wore a red coat and matching beanie hat. He was a sports major, specializing in golf. But besides that, he had no purpose in life but to make Tiffany miserable. He had Edward with him everywhere he went. As far as Tiffany knew, he specialized in machines.

He and Danny always strutted around like they owned the place, knocking Tiffany over in the halls or copying her papers during tests. She hated them with a passion.

She used to think about dropping out, but then she noticed Adam.

Adam Knight was a boy in some if her classes; he was tall and slender but he had lots of muscle. His hair was a deep indigo blue, and he usually tied a black jacket around his neck, it sort of looked like a cape.

And Adam was as hot as all hell.

Girls always fawned over him, including Siri Cah, Madeleine Ado, several different girls all with the name Olive Charisma, and many, many others. But Adam always politely turned them down.

Blushing, Tiffany packed her things, threw on a nightgown, and turned off the lights, dreaming of a hot guy who wears a jacket around his neck.

Tuff slightly opened the door, confused. He caught a glimpse of Tiffany asleep, and ran to his mother. "Mom, Tiffany's asleep and it's only 7:30!"

**This may seem plain now, but I promise this will get weird.**

**Why the name Adam for Meta Knight? Well, try saying his name backwards. It's "Atem", right? Sounds like Adam? Anyone? Hello?**

**And the name Olive Charisma? Look at the initials. Nuff siad.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this crazy story! Please fave, follow, and review of you liked!**

**StarRod **


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright, sunny morning. It was the perfect day to go outside and run around, maybe go and kick a soccer ball around, have some ice cream with friends...

Too bad it was the first day of school.

Tuff looked dejectedly out the back window of his mother's car, sighing, while his older sister looked positively giddy with excitement. Tuff rolled his eyes and looked at the trees and rolling hills fly past. He was glad his mother was driving and that his father was at work, because his father was a reckless driver and obeyed almost none of the traffic safety laws.

The ten-year-old stared off into space and began to daydream, thinking of all the sports classes he would have to take this year. He was supposedly gifted at various sports, including soccer, cart racing, and baseball, and since Triple D Academy (his sister had reminded him multiple times that the three D's stood for Dedicaton, Determination, and Deprivation, which really didn't make a whole lot of sense) thought he was good enough to be admitted into a gifted school, then he must be.

Not really thinking about anything at all, Tuff's head nodded and he fell asleep, dreaming of almost falling into a volcano, then being saved at the last minute by some person he didn't recognize. When he scrambled back over the the top of the volcano, the Tiffany in his dream gave him a bear hug and the person who had rescued him, a boy of around her age, shook his hand and slipped him an olive green pocketknife when his sister wasn't looking. It was a strange dream, but felt very real...

Tuff awoke with a jerk as the car stopped, and Tiffany had already grabbed all her bags and was out of the car. She gave their mother a quick peck on the cheek and a "I'll email you soon!", then dashed off throught the double doors, swinging them opened and slamming them closed.

-**_Pagebreak_**-

It had already been several days since school started, and Tiffany was already getting tripped in the hallway.

Danny and Edward were up to their old tricks again; Tiffany would have thought she would have known how to prevent them by now.

Usually they only pranked her, and that was all Tiffany had seen, but then she began to notice that someone else was feeling the heat as well.

It started one morning near the end of August. Tiffany had gotten up, dressed, ate a piece of toast for breakfast, go to math class, the usual. When math was over, she was going to head to English, one of the three classes she had with Adam. She walked down an east hallway, quickening her pace as she didn't have a lot of time before her next class started, when several familiar voices caught her attention.

"Hey! Pretty Boy!" Danny's heavy southern twang could be heard halfway across Triple D Academy. Edward gave a braces-filled grin as he tripped the dark figure of Adam Knight, who dropped all he was holding and collapsed on the hard floor. He hadn't made a sound, but you could tell the fall had hurt.

Tiffany whirled around, pacing towards where Adam had fallen."Hey!" She bent down and held out her hand, saying, "Are you okay?", but he didn't take it. He grabbed his things, stood up, and walked away from the three of them without saying a word.

Danny gave a deep-bellied laugh, and shouted after him, "HEY! Hope the dirt didn't ruin your OUTFIT, Pretty Boy!" His small accomplice laughed with him. They both walked up towards him, and attempted to trip him again.

Tiffany stormed up to Danny and slapped him, a red mark visible on his shocked face. "JUST SHUT UP! What did he ever do to you?!"

Danny recoiled, but pulled a wooden mallet (lord knows how he got that in his possession) out of his coat pocket. "I can END both y'all, you loud-mouthed brat!"

Tiffany attempted to slap him again, but the older boy backed away, smirking. "Ya need ta work on your aim, Smarty-Pants."

She huffed turning away from them. "You both are such ASSHOLES!" Tiffany ignored the names the two began to call her, and approached to where Adam was standing in shock. "What?" She asked him, with more bitterness than she meant. She immeadiatly began to stutter, "Oh! I-I'm sorry, i guess I-I'm just angry about w-what they did...uh..."

Adam gave a small polite smile. "It's fine. Thank you for protecting my honor, per se. I'm Adam. Adam Knight." His voice was deeper than Tiffany thought. She tried not to blush too hard. "I know."

His eyebrow went up. "What?"

"O-oh! I meant like, uh, well, we have some classes together. Yeah, so, uh... We have English together... And science..."

"Oh, right, you're Tiffany Ebrum. Shall we walk to out next class together, then?"

"Yeah, s-sure! Heheh..."

They began to walk side by side, Tiffany having to take quicker steps to match Adam's long strides. Adam didn't talk much, she noted. He was more of the strong and silent type. Something nagged at the back of tiffany's mind, so she nervously brought it up, "Hey, why didn't you protect yourself from Danny and Edward? You know, fight back?"

"...It's complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pl-"

"No."

"But seriously, why? Ive heard you're like the best fencer at the academy! Couldn't you just slap his hand away?"

They rounded a corner and walked briskly through an empty hallway. Adam stopped suddenly, looking into Tiffany's bright green eyes.

"Tiffany, do you know who is the principal of Triple D Academy?"

"Robert Kingston..."

"Yes. Otherwise known as Danny's father."

"Well, why does that matter-"

"My father is his security guard. He works for Mr. Kingston, and he's the only one in our family with a job. I get money sometimes from fencing championships, but my father is the only one with a steady paycheck. If I get on Danny's bad side, he could get my father fired."

Tiffany bit her lip and looked at her feet. "Oh...

Hey, what if I help you out?"

"What?"

"Strength in numbers! The more people we hang out with, the less likely Bullies like Danny will be able to single us out! I've read about it before!"

Adam smiled. "That could work."

"Great!" Tiffany grinned, hugging the books she was holding in excitement. "Uh, Adam? Since we have English and lunch together, would you, uh, want to sit with me?"

The boy grinned back and gave an exaggerated bow, pretending to act serious. "Of course, Lady Ebrum, t'will be my pleasure."

Tiffany laughed as they entered the classroom and sat down.

A boy wearing almost all pink (down to his carnation-colored hair) was standing at the front, smiling and waving. Their English teacher, a mustached man named Mr. Biblio, was clearing his throat and getting the students' attention.

"Okay, boys and girls, we have a new student here! Son, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The boy jumped up and waved eagerly. "Hi, everybody! My name's Kieran Starr!"

**Yay, chapter two is done! Chapter three is gonna have EVEN more new characters, so this is gonna be fun! Lots of hijinks will ensue!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, school and writers block have kept me very busy, but I promise I will have LOTS more written soon.**

**By they way, Adam is not an only child. He has two younger brothers (twins), who you will meet next chapter.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**StarRod **


End file.
